


The prince of Valisia character 1

by WrittingWizard92



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingWizard92/pseuds/WrittingWizard92
Summary: Elena didn’t really think things could get any worse, why didn’t Gabe just stay quite now Elena must go to Valisia and apologies, she will meet new friends, people, villains, and maybe even love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you know this is a Elena x OC but on Fanficton there’s more chapters, and I have a Deviantart set up.

A kingdom far up north was having a heavy snow fall to the ice ground down below. Causing the villagers to stay inside with the lights still flickering as the dawn sky darkens. With the palace lights slow going out at a time one room up in top tower light was still shining. A man in his 20s was looking out the window watching the villagers putting out the street lights, a faint old raspy voice whipped his train thought. Turning around a man in his late 45s laying down in the bed with blond gray hair an a kept groomed beard, his tired green eyes looked at the younger man.

Holding up a hand the older man smiles when a gloved hand grabbed towards his, the man spoke with worried tone "father please you must rest this cold weather is not helping when you're awake and moving." The older man just chuckled "Alexzander my boy even as bed ridden, I'm still king no matter what condition I'm in," Alexzander just shakes his head as he hears his father breaths raspy king leans over to grab a letter form end table handing it to his son, "I need you go in my place to get a good trade for this kingdom, no miss haps okay" grabbing the letter wondering from what kingdom. Alexzander flips the the letter over a crest with cheetah with wings in a wax seal looking back at him.

All the way back in Avalor Elena was looking through papers that were given by the council. Sighing lay her head one the table she was getting frustrated this was not what she expected when doing royal things. Worrying more about the criminals that are on the lose that was getting on her nerves, standing up she needs to clear her mind from all this,out of the room an heading to the stables to have a free ride. She noticed Naomi walking towards confused she waved to Naomi giving a friendly welcome " hey Naomi what's up."

Naomi waving back with a wide smile on her face "hey to you to," they both gave each other welcoming hugs then stopped when they hear some strange noises. It sounds like Esteban looking at one another they head to the scene, Elena's cousin was really upset a paper in his hand pointing at the guards. Walking up to her cousin she spoke up " uh... Esteban is everything okay?" He sighing an shaking his head "some how we got a letter from the Valisians that they are show up for a visit." Elena looks at him weird "yeah an.. oh... OH...?!" She just now know why he's upset there was no preparation for this visit she forgot that she sent out the letter weeks ago. Looking at her cousin "but how it was just asking when they will show up."

Esteban scratches his head "you remember a blue silver flag with a giant an dragon on it" Elena looks confused "yeah and I thought it would take them weeks to respond." Esteban look at her with a hard looking "the visit is today Elena they just send the letter 3 days ahead it just now arrived," looks we're pass around Elena then started to run to the palace not wasting anytime. Pass the stairs an to her room to get ready while Esteban trying to make a short perorations. Putting her iconic ball dress on an crown with her scepter in hand heading to the throne room.

Elena was getting nervous Esteban never really told her what time the visitor will show. Silence filled the room something that Elena doesn't like it was getting awkward as time passed, she breathes giving a smile that was with worry an slightly nervous. Then a faint thumping noise was heard like wings in the air, Esteban slams the doors open running in with a panic "their here hurry stand up straight no slouching, get the guards in a perfect line." The doors that Esteban went through open with a slow opening with someone walking through. A man that was 6 inches height wearing a black long sleeve under a navy blue dress suit with black pants matching blue shoes, he has a sharp fetchers long wavy blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

While another man right beside him was tan in a white suit an dark brown hair with more light fetcher, but looks wise in the face. Walking in with two armored guards standing behind the men. As they speak on good terms with each other, the blonde man spoke smoothly an calm, as the other man spoke sharp with wisdom with a smile going with. halfway to the throne room they both turned to Elena, with dark blue an light yellow eyes looking at causing Elena to getting nervous.

The blonde hair man puts a hand over his chest an bows to the royal family, "I'm prince Alexzander Pendragon I'm honored to come to this lovely kingdom." Straightened himself up an gesture to the other man "an this is my royal wizard Amir Hovgener." Elena smiles "it's an honor to meet you both would you like for me, to show you two around the palace an then the kingdom." Looking at one another Amir spoke "this is your choice I'm just to watch, just in case I have to fix a problem, but mostly that's Mylene's doing causing us problems." Amir just shrugged "now I'm just rambling any who, I'll go see what magical stuff they have here" smiles an wiggle his fingers towards anyone in the room.

With this in mind Elena was showing Alexzander around the palace, showing some interest to this Alexzander nodding an smiles. As Esteban was trying to get the guards to look threatening. Elena asked the prince to stay for lunch with her familia, then show him around the kingdom. Taking the offer Alexzander agrees to this as they walked into the dining room.


	2. Not so good

Chapter 2

After the lunch Elena was showing Alexzander around Avalor the people an the shops. The prince was focusing on how they did their marketing what was good an not, so him asking her these questions wasn’t something normally she deals with, even so Elena had been trying to get his attention. A simple chuckle got Elena out of her thoughts as she was watching the prince talking to a store keeper. She turned around it was Amir Alexzander's royal wizard "oh I didn't know you were with us I'm sorry." Amir just waves it away "don't be he's always like this when it comes to visits, trying to figure out what he can use to support Valisia more an more."

She looks to Alexzander then Amir "ohh... so me getting his attention going to be hard then?" Amir simply walks pass her an shrugs "don't know that's you to figure out, this meeting is just between you two." He walked to a fruit stand grabbing an apple an handing the shop keeper his money Amir walked into a crowded and disappears from view. Elena looks back to the prince as he was heading her way apologizing for not staying close by. She waving it away like it was nothing telling him don't worry her next stop was the port showing the ships an boats.

Alexzander was next to Elena walking on the docksides as Elena tried to explained that merchants come all around Avalor to do trading here. The prince stops an lots around putting his hands behind his back "how well does your country do trading?" Elena stops looks at hat him "huh?" Alexzander smiles "trading with other nations or you mostly get your revenue from the merchants here?" She looks around "um well I've never really thought about that, but merchants come all over the world to sell goods here." Walking into the port more Alexzander watch as the people worked Elena can't do much as she hoped let just hope this visit won't turn out a mess.  
——————————

After walking around Avalor for a bit they head back to the palace. They walked pass the gates to the palace, Elena was trying everything that she could to see if the prince liked something about Avalor, but nothing really was catching his eye so Elena gave up. She sighed then seeing her best friend Gabe walked up to them "the meeting room is ready." Elena thanks Gabe for what he did Alexzander was nodding his head and stats heading towards the door, that Gabe had open for them to go through. Gabe leans to Elena "so what's with the high an mighty prince here?"

She hush Gabe to be more quieter "he's here for a peace sighing I don't really know why but try to not say anything to get him up set." She smiles pleading that he won't do something that would cause problems, Walking back to Alexzander they head to the council room. Sitting down in one of the chairs Alexzander grabbed one of the papers and began to read, Elena sat down next to him with another paper. Shuffling though he spoke up "the route that goes through your kingdom are they the same route as your allies?, is it available for Valisia to do trading with?" Elena wonder why he would ask that "um well we are in on good terms with them so yes."

Nodding his head he writes down something on the paper an marks out a few words. With this in mind Alexzander wanted to know if they would allow for the trading to happen right away. Alexzander speaks up "I don't want a conflict to happen over the trade deal if the others think their not getting as much benefits," Gabe just huff a little Alexzander looks to him raising an eyebrow "an this some how goes not to your liking why?" Gabe rubs his neck "well rumors going around saying Valisia not the country to trade with," Alexzander crossed his arms over his chest listening to Gabe’s opinion, "an saying that they cheated many countries financial." Looking with stern eyes Alexzander knows what Gabe was getting at "that just it rumors nothing more or less no proof that such things happen."

Gabe frowns to Alexzander "yeah I believe you when that even as much as evidence you show me," Alexzander got up form his chair glares at Gabe "are you calling me a liar." Looking at the councils members "an you believe him as well I'm guessing," the others look away even Elena's Abuela she didn't look at Alexzander knowing that she was only trying to be nice at lunch. Sighing grabbing the papers Alexzander ripped them apart Elena was confused she didn't know what was going on. He caned the ripped papers an walked out the room Elena spoke with a hurry "w-wait hold on wh.." but her voice was going unheard.

Alexzander walked down the steps out of the palace he was heading home. A black medium size dragon was his ride home Amir waves towards the prince. But he was pushed pass as Alexzander was going to get away from this god forsaken kingdom, Elena was just out the door when she saw the dragon flying away. Amir watched Alexzander leaves him behind "huh things must have went bad" he watched Alexzander get smaller away.

It was to late for Elena to get the prince back she didn't want this to turn out this way, Looking at her familia confused as ever "what was that about?"

Her Abuelo spoke in a simple tone with worry "there's were old rumors about Valisia causing country's to go out with money from his demands." Elena turns to Esteban "is that why your we're trying to get everything done fast to make them think we were intimating, thinking they won't take the deal." Esteban just turn his head away knowing that she found his plan out then she looks at Gabe who sighs and walking down the steps. Amir was Looking at the sky sighing "well looks like I'm going to have a long journey ahead for me", he heard foot steps an turns around seeing Elena she spoke to Amir "is there a way to get him back to fix this miss understanding." Amir just smiles with lights of blue flashing around him, his body became a large white owl towering over Elena,"hmm.. yeah no like I said I'm just here to watch he’s a stubborn man has a lot of things on his mind."

Amir opens his wings caused the wind to move around Elena as she watched the giant white owl go after Alexzander. Looking back at her familia what is she to do why was Gabe there anyways. She breathed in its just a rumors right nothing going to happen is just a quick scare he's not that heartless. Turning around she walked back to the palace trying to figure out what to do next, she sat down on a chair near by while she rubbed her left temple.


End file.
